Friends?
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Draco is now friends with Hermione. Will they forever be friends or will they be more? Find out.


The war was over. Draco didn't know what to do with his life. He wanted to do something with his life, he just didn't know what. Draco saw as Ron tried to make a move on Hermione but she would just simply turn. Draco smirked in _happiness_ that Hermione seemed to reject Ron. His heart beat with joy. No he thought he can not be falling for a Mud blood. He was a pureblood. Draco observed Hermione from a distance and thought she seemed attractive. Her buck beaver teeth she had were no more there, bushy brown hair, and her pretty brown. Draco silently started to curse himself for now starting to take an interest in a mud blood. He slowly started to approach her. She turned to him. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt no doubt mud blood clothing. She looked…beautiful.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said sternly.

"I just wanted to…that I'm sorry for everything that I've caused you through the years." Hermione was shocked at first but by his tone he sounded _sincere._ This caught her off guard.

"Is this a cruel joke of yours?" she said now questioning him.

"No it isn't Granger." He said truthfully.

"Well…I accept your apology. But you must also go apologize to Harry and Ron especially Harry."

"What? Apologize to Potter and Weasley?"

"Why not?" said Hermione as she placed her hands on her hips just as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny would.

"Because."

"Because what? You apologized to me and I am a mud blood to your eyes am I not?"

"Yes but that was then this is now."

"Are you saying that you view us as equals now?"

"Yes." Said Draco even though he viewed her as a beautiful full grown woman she is now than was she was back then.

"I never thought I would see the day." She said as she now looked in his gray eyes that no longer looked cold.

"Neither did I. But war can change a person; I was just one of them." This caused her smile just a bit. "

Yes you are. If you won't apologize with Harry and Ron at least be on good terms with them and with me. I don't want to go back to the childish behavior of hating one another."

"Very well. But I was hoping that we may become friends." Hermione was once again shocked.

"Can you repeat that?" she said thinking that she misheard him.

"That I was hoping we would become friends." She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. "

You said that you're hoping we can become friends?" said Hermione.

"Yes" _or more than friends_ Draco thought "It isn't hard to believe that I want to your friend."

"It is for me."

"Why?"

"Well because you're a proud person. I never thought of you wanting to be a friend of a mud blood."

"I no longer see you as a mud blood as see you as a human an equal as I. You helped defeat Lord Voldemort. A regular mud blood can not achieve this but you can and did."

"Is that a compliment _Draco_?" pronouncing his name felt weird on her tongue.

"Yes it is _Hermione_." Pronouncing her felt right which was odd for Draco.

"Well…thank you. I guess we can become friends." She said as she held out her hand to shake with. Draco took her hand and shook it. His heart skipped a beat. Her hand was small, fragile, and warm. When Draco took her hand she saw honestly in his eyes. His hand was rather large and pale but it was a strong hand. Her heart seemed to skip a beat too. She thought _am I possibly having an interest in Draco Malfoy?_ They then let go of one another's hand.

"Well I guess I'll see you around then, Draco."

"Yes, I'll see you around too."

"Alright then, goodbye." She said as she waved goodbye and heading out the exit of the Great Hall.

"Wait" shouted Draco as he walked to Hermione to approach her once more.

"Yes?" she said politely.

"Would you like to one day go to Hogsmeade with me?" _Is this a date your asking me to? Or a trap?_ Hermione thought and wanting to ask Draco but she thought he would say no that they were going as _friends_. "

Yes I would. When?"

"I'll send you an owl."

"Very well. Good bye." She waved once more and now exited the Great Hall to no doubt be united with Potter and Weasley.

* * *

**I was reading through some Harry Potter fanfics and I found some Hermione and Draco fanfics, and I thought they make a curious couple so i wrote a fanfic. Leave a review. Thank you.**


End file.
